Little Girls
"Little Girls" is from Annie. And is about the main antagonist Miss Hannigan singing about how much she hates little girls. The song is performed by Miss Hannigan's actresses Carol Burnett in 1982, Kathy Bates in 1999, and Cameron Diaz in 2014. Lyrics Original = Little girls Little girls Everywhere I turn I can see them Little Girls Little Girls Night and day I eat, sleep and breathe them I'm an ordinary woman With feelings I'd like a man to nibble on my ear But I'll admit, no man has bit So, how come I'm the mother of the year? How I hate Little shoes Little socks And each little bloomer I'd have cracked Years ago If it weren't for my Sense of humour Some woman are drippin' with diamonds Some woman are drippin' with pearls Lucky me! Lucky me! Look at what I'm drippin' with Little girls! Little cheeks Little teeth Everything around me is little If I wring Little necks Surely I will get an acquittal Some day I'll step on their freckles Some night I'll straighten their curls Send the flood Send the flu Anything that You can do To, little (little, little), little (little, little) Little girls Some day I'll land in the nuthouse With all the nut and the squirrels (giggle) There I'll stay Tucked Away Until the prohibition of Little girls |-| 2014 = Hee hee hee hee hee Ha ha ha ha ha Hee hee hee hee hee Little girls, little girls Everywhere I turn I can see them (Ha ha ha ha ha) Ugh Little girls, little girls Night and day I eat, sleep, and breathe them (Hee hee hee hee hee) Get out of here I should be anywhere but here On the planes, on the stage or on TV But I find myself here at the Snot House Little shoes, little socks Please kill me, I'm serious Please kill me, I'm not singing, I'm asking Locked in a cage with all the rats I've slipped in the cracks And now I'm stuck with the scraps and I can't seem to find my way back Get me out, get me out of here I'm ready to start 'em after all these years I'm done with little girls I wanna be someone in this world Hee hee hee hee hee Little girls, little girls Everywhere I turn I can see them (Ha ha ha ha ha) Ugh Little girls, little girls Night and day I eat, sleep and breathe them (Hee hee hee hee hee) Get out of here! Yes, I wanna tear my hair out I should be famous and part of history But I find myself here at the snot house Little shoes, little socks Please kill me, I'm serious Please kill me, I'm not singing, I'm asking Locked in a cage with all the rats I've slipped in the cracks And now I'm stuck with the scraps and I can't seem to find my way ba-ack Oh get me out, get me out of here I'm ready to start 'em after all these years I'm ready to start 'em after all these years I'm done with little girls I wanna be someone in this world Little girls, little girls (Hee hee hee hee hee) Ugh Other Appearances * It appears on all of the movie's soundtracks * It appears on Annie Broadway Soundtrack. Gallery Images 1985 Y.gif 1999 Fult.jpg 2014 Hqdefault (2).jpg Theatrical Jane lynch annie broadway a l.jpg 34065FDF72C-0E22-0D6A-BC3BDD6537768162.jpg Videos Official Annie (1982) - Little Girls |1982 Little Girls song from the 1999 Annie Kathy Bates|1999 Annie 2013 Cast Jane Lynch - Little Girls|Stage Annie Little Girls|Theatrical Little Girls - Annie 2014 |2014 Annie - Little Girls|1985 Album Little Girls (Miss Hannigan) (Voice)|1999 Soundtrack Little Girls (2014 Film Version)|2014 Album Cover Amy Jo Jackson - "Little Girls" (Broadway Villains Party)|Amy Jo Jackson Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Solos